


Revenge Served Warm

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: "You wanna help me play a prank?" Aubrey stuck her head through Dani's open doorway. She loved when Dani left her door open. It meant that sure, she was in her room but she wasn't too busy that she couldn't be distracted. Aubrey liked to think of herself as a good kind of distraction.





	Revenge Served Warm

"You wanna help me play a prank?" Aubrey stuck her head through Dani's open doorway. She loved when Dani left her door open. It meant that sure, she was in her room but she wasn't too busy that she couldn't be distracted. Aubrey liked to think of herself as a good kind of distraction.

In her defense, Dani wasn't working on anything except the same book she had been reading the past week and a half. She had looked up almost immediately when Aubrey had spoken.

"If you mess with Barclay's kitchen again, he's going to string you up by your toes," Dani laughed with a smile. Aubrey noticed that that wasn't a no.

"That wasn't a no," she pointed out aloud, excited.

"No, it wasn't," Dani sighed and set aside her book. "All right, who is the target?"

"Those dicks who were jerks to Jake!" Aubrey said loudly. She squeaked and then covered her mouth. She looked out the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before repeating, "Those dicks who were jerks to Jake," this time in almost a comically loud whisper. "While we were on the mountain-- you know, they were doing flips and shit and almost crashed into me."

"The Hornets?" Dani tucked her legs under her so there was more room on the bed and patted her hand on the empty space.

"I still think that's a dumb name for a group of failed stunt men," Aubrey grumbled but moved towards Dani's bed. She didn't get to sit here too often. They weren't-- well, they weren't not dating. But sitting on Dani's bed still gave Aubrey a thrill. She wasn't sure that was ever going to go away.

"You didn't even like Jake when you first got here," Dani pointed out with a small smile on her face. Aubrey saw it but let herself be taken in by the teasing anyway.

"I didn't like anyone!" She defended herself.

Dani smiled again and grabbed Aubrey's hand in her own. "You liked me."

"Well, obviously," Aubrey muttered, staring at their intertwined hands. She looked up after a period of time that she knew went on for too long but didn't care. "But I like Jake now too. He's like the little brother I insisted on never having."

"He's older than you."

Aubrey frowned and squeezed Dani's hand. "You know- what is age- really? Just a number, you know?" Her face became a little serious. "His face though, when those asshole Hornets talked down to him while we were on the slopes. Ugh. I wanted to kick them."

"You did cause the one to wipe out. I feel like I need to remind you about that before this goes any further," Dani said rationally.

Aubrey giggled. "I did. I did do that. It was great. HIs face was great."

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you," Dani said seriously, with the tone of someone who had no previous or current intention of stopping their maybe-girlfriend from causing trouble.

Later, when they were both getting chewed out by Mama as Barclay tried to hide his laughter, Dani would think back to this moment and not regret a damn thing.

She leaned forward and gave Aubrey a quick kiss. "What did you have in mind?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Dani asked. She wasn't used to being around this many humans. She had her left hand in the righthand pocket of Aubrey's faux-leather jacket as Aubrey led them through the crowds of spectators to get a good view of the staged area.

"Of course we're not allowed to be in here. That's the whole point. Ah, here it is!" Aubrey said happily. They had arrived in front of the VIP crowd to see the expansive indoor arena in its entirety. Even though it was a good way aways out of Kepler, it was what citizens still claimed as their own amphitheater even though they had to travel a good few hours to get there.

Dani's mouth dropped open. She had watched some of the X-Games on TV with Jake, sure, but she had never seen a snow-covered arena indoors before, not in person. There were dozens of interlocking ramps, ranging in sizes from "Aubrey could go over it" to "Way too big." There were a group of Hornets signing autographs for the crowd about twenty feet away from them and another cluster stretching on one of the lower platforms.

"This is huge," Dani stated the obvious. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aubrey gulp. "So what's your plan here?"

"Do what I did on the mountain but with, you know." Aubrey waved her hand in a big circle, pointing to the large snow-covered rink in the front of them. "All of it."

"You want to melt all the ice?"

"Yeah! I should be able to do it. I just gotta get a good roll."

"A what?"

"What?" Aubrey asked distractedly. "It'll be fine."

Dani moved closer to Aubrey, pressing against her and squeezing her hand quickly before letting it go again so she could use both and concentrate.

Aubrey closed her eyes. She shut out the crowd. She shut out the arena announcers. There was nothing except her-- her and Dani and the snow. That's all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey summoned her magic from deep within her chest. She thought about Jake, she thought about warmth, and she thought about how her magic was a part of her. Even without any snow in her hands, she imagined it slowly melting, just raising the temperature ever so slightly.

"Aubrey," Dani hissed. "Aubrey. Open your eyes."

The arena was in the process of melting. Aubrey couldn't believe it. Slowly, the mounds of white were getting smaller, with pools of water gathering at the bottom of the ramps. The crowd began to gasp and the announcers stuttered over the loud speaker-- claiming the show would have to start later than usual due to mechanical issues.

"Wow, that's so weird." Aubrey's eyes were wide and she saw one of the Hornets got down to be eye to eye with the black rubber surfaces now becoming visible all over the arena. "Must have been a machinery thing, right? It does feel a little warm in here," she said loudly, making sure to really carry her voice through the row of people.

"You know, I thought it was warm when we first came in. What an awful malfunction. Thank goodness no one was hurt," Dani tried, equally loud. Aubrey gave her a big smile and she moved closer to her, heat story be damned.

They began to hear the people around them whisper about the mechanical failure, slowly taking off their scarves and hats. A few members of the Hornets started climbing down from the various ramps, one of them going as far as to kick their board off of a platform.

"He doesn't seem happy," Dani murmured.

Aubrey squinted. "I hope that's the guy called Jake a scrub."

"Keith," Dani supplied. "I hope so too. But can we go? It is kind of getting hot in here. "

"Hmm?" Aubrey looked at Dani. "Oh yeah, sure! Let's blow this popsicle stand." She took Dani's hand this time and led them out of the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you guys see this? The Hornets were all set up for their own show and the snow just went and melted!" Jake told them, seemingly all in one breath. They had barely gotten through the door of the lodge but a few of the residents were gathered around the old television in the lobby to watch the local news. Jake was right at the front, like a puppy who couldn't quite understand the device.

Barclay looked at the two of them, his face unamused and just sighed. "Turns out there was an issue with their machinery and they got fined for safety issues. Who could have guessed?" Duck was leaning in close to Barclay and it took a few seconds looking between the chef and Aubrey before he stood up a little straighter.

"That's why you wanted to borrow my truck for the afternoon?" He asked incredulously. "If you took it all the way to Morgantown, you better have filled it up with gas."

"We did," Dani said with a smirk before Aubrey could answer. Aubrey didn't know whether to smile at Jake's excitement or attempt to smooth-talk Duck.

"Aubrey!" Mama yelled from down the hallway. "Can I see you in my office?"

"Oops!" She gave Dani a frightened look and feeling a little emboldened, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running the opposite direction of Mama's office. "I was never here!"

"You live here, dummy!" Duck called after her. Dani was too busy laughing to do anything at all besides watch her girlfriend sprint through the halls of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don't know a ton about Dani or her & Aubrey's relationship but I couldn't help it. Is there a tiny bit of Duck/Barcay at the end? Don't @ me.


End file.
